dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lookout
Details *'Title:' 파수꾼 / Pasukkun *'Also known as:' The Catcher / The Guardian *'Genre:' Action, crime *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2017-May-22 to 2017-Jul-11 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) *'Original Soundtrack:' Lookout OST Synopsis The story of a group of people who get together to overcome their pain of having lost their loved ones to crime. This action thriller with slight touch of fantasy portrays the reality of Korea. -- Hancinema User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Young Kwang as Jang Do Han / Lee Kwan Woo **Hong Tae Ui as teen Kwan Woo **Go Woo Rim as child Kwan Woo *Lee Si Young as Jo Soo Ji *Kim Tae Hoon as Kim Eun Joong *Kim Seul Gi as Seo Bo Mi *Key as Kong Kyung Soo ;Seoul Central District Prosecutors' Office *Choi Moo Sung as Yoon Seung Ro *Kim Sang Ho as Oh Kwang Ho *Park Joo Hyung as Park Joon Pyo ;Criminal Investigation Team *Kim Sun Young as Lee Soon Ae *Jung Suk Yong as Nam Byung Jae *Seo Jae Hyung as Ma Jin Ki ;Others *Ham Na Young (함나영) as Jo Yoo Na *Kim Jung Young as Soo Ji's mother *Yoon Da Young as Kim Kyung Mi *Shin Dong Wook as Lee Kwan Woo / Jang Do Han *Jun Mi Sun as Park Yoon Hee *Song Sun Mi as Chae Hye Sun *Park Solomon as Yoon Si Wan *Lee Ji Won (이지원) as Jin Se Won *Bae Je Ki as Choi Myung Hoon *Jun Jae Hyung as deliveryman (ep 4-5) *Lee Ho Jae as Kim Jae Man (Kim Eun Joong's father) *Jo Jae Wan as detective *Im Byung Ki as congressman *Hong Sung Duk (홍성덕) as Lee Shin Hyuk *Ahn Suk Hwan as lawyer (ep 32) *Kim Young Choon (ep 32) ;2004 Samil Supermarket Murder Case (Ep 1-8) *Choi Soo Hyung (최수형) as Kim Woo Sung *Kim Sa Hee as Seung Hee *Kim Dong Joo as Kim Woo Sung's mother *Jang Jae Hee (장재희) as Kim Sae Bom *Jo Dong In as Han Dong Won ;2002 Rape & Murder Case (Ep 9-11) *Song Young Jae as Se In's father ;2012 Pyeongtaek, Misae-dong Burglar & Murder Case (Ep 11-16) *Jang Hee Soo as Park Mi Hee (Bo Mi's mother) *Kim Byung Choon as Seo Joo Chul (Bo Mi's father) *Seo Yoon Ah as Seo Bo Kyung (Bo Mi's elder sister) *Im Seung Dae as Seo Joo Wan *Kim Ki Moo as Yang Dae Chul *Kim Do Yoon (김도윤) as Kang Jin Goo *Joey Albright ;2007 Missing Woman Case (Ep 17-23) *So Hee Jung as Lee Eun Ja (Kyung Soo's mother) *Kim Seung Wook as Kyung Soo's father Production Credits *'Production Company:' Gallery9 *'Chief Producer:' Choi Won Suk *'Director:' Son Hyung Suk, Park Seung Woo *'Screenwriter:' Kim Soo Eun (김수은) Episode Ratings See Lookout/Episode Ratings Notes *Filming began Mar 29, 2017. *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 30 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. *This drama is written by a rookie writer who won the 2nd place in the 2016 MBC TV Drama Screenplay Competition in Miniseries category, below Radiant Office. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:MBC